


Der Tag des Trolls

by Taaya



Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Troll - Freeform, Trollhunters Reference
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Basierend auf dem Prompt von G. Mori (https://twitter.com/bookofgilbert/status/1296461990416662531?s=21): ‚Ein Troll belagert deinen Kühlschrank. Wie wirst du ihn los?‘Geschrieben bei 33 Grad in einem Rutsch.
Kudos: 1





	Der Tag des Trolls

„Wieso bist du so überrascht?“, fragte Welf der Werwolf und so etwas wie Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er seinen Ziehneffen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Wieso sollte es denn bitte keine Trolle geben?“

Und Welf hatte Recht, das müsste Tom zugeben. Er selbst hatte schon mit Geistern, Horrorclowns, Werwölfen, Vampiren, Werkatzen, Mumien, Zombies, Hexen, lebenden Gesetzen, himmlischen Wesen, die keine Engel waren und laufenden Skeletten zu tun gehabt. Von einem bluttrinkenden Hamster ganz abgesehen.

Warum sollten dann also andere vermeintliche Fabelwesen nicht auch existieren? 

„Aber was macht er vor meinem Kühlschrank?“

„Vielleicht kann ich etwas … Licht ins Dunkel bringen, wenn du mir das Wortspiel verzeihst“, meldete sich da Vlarad telepathisch zu Wort. Natürlich hatte er alles mitbekommen, standen doch Tom und Welf direkt vor der Geisterbahn – vor allem deshalb, weil der Wohnwagen mit einem einzigen Troll schon überfüllt war.

„Das was kein Wortspiel.“

„Vielleicht doch, wenn man weiß, dass Trolle, wie wir Vampire auch, kein Sonnenlicht vertragen.“

Nun gut, dann war es vielleicht doch ein Wortspiel, aber ein wirklich schlechtes. Nicht, dass Tom das seinem vampirischen Freund je so sagen würde. Der würde zwar nur einen Moment pikiert sein und dann weitermachen wie zuvor, aber die Diskussion war es dann doch nicht wert.

„Okay, das erklärt, warum er jetzt gerade, am helllichten Tag im Wohnwagen ist.“ Immerhin war dieser mit lichtdichten Vorhängen ausgestattet, damit Vlarad im Notfall auch tagsüber über eine kleine Verbindung aus der Geisterbahn in den Wagen treten konnte. „Aber was genau macht der dann an meinem Kühlschrank?“

„Ich vermute … essen“, kam es trocken von Vlarad zurück und neben Tom machte Welf schon wieder einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Auch Mimi konnte man kichern hören, obwohl das Geistermädchen im hellen Sonnenlicht kaum zu sehen war.

„Und was machen wir nun? Der kann da doch nicht bleiben.“ In der Tat sah der alte Zirkuswagen nicht so aus, als würde er dem massiven Gewicht des Wesens aus lebendem Stein noch lange standhalten können. Und wer konnte ihm das vergessen, hatte er doch im letzten Jahr schon Feuer, einem Poltergeist, Toms eigenem Ungeschick und ab und an einem Zombie trotzen müssen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, auf einen neuen Wagen zu sparen? Aber selbst, wenn Tom seine untoten Freunde überreden konnte, die Erinnerungen loszulassen, die an diesem Wagen hingen, so konnten sie sich das jetzt gerade nicht mal eben spontan leisten.

„Wir können ihn nicht raus in die Sonne schicken“, kam es nun von Hop-Tep. Die ehemalige Mumie, heute gekleidet in einen farbenfrohen Anzug, der Showmastern alter Samstagabendshows alle Ehre gemacht hätte, war hinzu getreten und blickte nun mit den anderen – außer Zombie Wombie und Vlarad – auf den Wagen. „Er hat uns nicht bedroht und wir haben geschworen, unschuldiges Leben zu schützen.“

„Ich weiß ja, ich weiß.“ Es kam genervter raus als Tom hatte klingen wollen. „Ich sag doch auch gar nicht, dass ich ihn töten will. Ich würde nur gerne heute Abend noch irgendwo schlafen wollen. Und vielleicht nicht verhungern, immerhin ist morgen Sonntag.“ Und sie standen gerade auf einem Jahrmarkt im ländlichen Niedersachsen. Wenn sie Pech hatten, würden hier morgen nicht mal Tankstellen öffnen. Aber Markteröffnung war erst am Mittwoch, also würde er selbst von der Würstchenbude gegenüber wohl nichts zu essen kriegen.

„So schnell verhungert es sich nicht, Junge.“

Tom fand, dass Welf etwas zu belustigt war. Der sonst so grummelige und einsilbige Werwolf schien den Spaß seines Lebens zu haben. Andererseits war es in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich etwas langweilig gewesen.

„Nun schau mal nicht so drein. Es ist ganz einfach. Zieh deine Socken aus.“ Nun war Welf wieder ernst geworden. „Vlarad wird das nicht mögen …“

„Nach so vielen Jahren mit Odor wird ein Socken meinen leidgeprüften Geruchssinn nicht überfordern, mein alter Freund“, versicherte dieser über den telepathischen Kanal, der die ganze Gruppe verband.

„Könnte einer von euch mir bitte sagen, was jetzt mit meinen Socken ist?“ Tom verstand noch immer nichts.

„Wie lange hast du deine Socken nicht mehr gewechselt?“, fragte Welf und während Mimi loskicherte, atmete der Werwolf einmal kurz ein. „Mindestens zwei Tage.“

„Es war stressig, mit der Anreise und dem Aufbau und …“

„Nein, Tom, du missverstehst mich. Trolle mögen alte Socken. Wären die da erst wenige Stunden alt, würdest du deinen … Gast noch eine Weile beherbergen müssen. So aber …“

„So aber lockt Welf ihn jetzt mit der ersten Socke durch die Verbindung in die Geisterbahn, wo Wombie und ich aufpassen, dass er bis zum Sonnenuntergang nichts anrichtet. Nach Sonnenuntergang nutzen wir die zweite Socke dann, um den Troll zurück in den Wald zu locken, wo er hingehört“, schaltete Vlarad sich erneut ein und Welf nickte.

„Socken ausziehen, bitte.“

Mit Toms einer Socke in der Hand machte sich Welf auf den Weg in die Geisterbahn und von da aus zum Zirkuswagen. Gespannt warteten Mimi, Tom und Hop-Tep draußen darauf, was passieren würde. Dann entspannten sich die Achsen des Wagens sichtbar und Tom wusste, dass sein Wagen nun endlich wieder zu betreten war.

„Vlarad und der Troll haben eine interessante Diskussion über Sonnenlicht und Gegenmaßnahmen“, berichtete Welf, als er wieder aus der Geisterbahn trat. „Ich glaube, die kommen gut zurecht. Aber wir zwei, wir sollten mal zu meinem Auto.“ Er deutete auf seinen alten Mustang.

„Wieso?“

„Die Geschäfte schließen um 18 Uhr und du willst doch morgen nicht verhungern.“


End file.
